Kadence Azimuth
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Ratchet & Clank'' |creator=User:KadetheLombax |full_name=Kadence Phoebe Azimuth |alias(es)=Kade the Lombax |species=Lombax |age=22 |gender=Female |height=5'8" (174 cm/1.74 m) |weight=59 kg (130 lbs) |residence = Kerwan |birthplace =Fastoon }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by KadetheLombax aka Leaficun3 on DeviantArt, and Leaficune on Ratchet & Clank Amino. resides in the ''Ratchet and Clank universe. Kadence (also known as Kade) Phoebe Azimuth is a Lombax who was born on the Lombax planet of Fastoon, who was later adopted at a young age after Percival Tachyon's attack. Kerwan became her homeworld where she lived in Metropolis City throughout her childhood and adult years. She left Kerwan when she was 17 to explore the universe to find her family and her childhood sweetheart Nefarious. Kadence was born on Planet Fastoon and lived there for the first 6 months of her life. However, during Tachyon's attack with the Lombaxes, Alister Azimuth put her in an escape pod with her OmniWrench Kaden had made for her, and a piece of paper with only her name on it, Alister put coordinates in for planet Kerwan. When arriving in Metropolis, her escape pod had crashed in front of a rich family's home, Eugene and Valerie found Kade and adopted her. Eugene did everything he could to make sure she grew up happy and healthy and made sure he was always there to protect her whenever she needed someone to save her. Kadence's passion to build, fix and hack into things started at a very young age, and she was very talented for her age. By the time she was 10, she was hacking into weapons facilities and getting the blueprints for weapons, and she improved some weapons and even made her own Shock Pistol from some old Combustor schematics. Kadence is blue-eyed Lombax whose fur is cream colored and has blue stripes. She has long blue hair which goes down a little past her hips and has bangs on each side of her face. Kade wears light blue leather gloves with blackish blue patterns and blackish blue on the fingers of the gloves, a blue shirt with light blackish blue patterns at the shoulders and sides of the top, and black pants with blue stripes doing down on each side of her pants that get slightly looser as they go down before being tucked into her boots. Kadence is serious and happy, she has a great sense of humor and loves making the people she cares about smile. However, when things get serious, she isn't afraid to kick your butt. She never lets anything stand in her way, can be somewhat stubborn and can get too carried away with her goals, as she refuses to give up and will keep trying and trying until she's achieved her goal. She's very competitive, and loves a challenge, but isn't a sore loser and is modest when others outshine her. She loves hand-to-hand combat and racing, but rarely enters races as she'd rather watch then race. Others see her as tough, as not many things can hurt her. She bottles her emotions up, as she is scared of letting her emotions out. She is independent, loyal, understanding, and has a strong sense of justice. She'll stand up to anyone, no matter how big or small if it's for the right things, even when it's not required. Even when doing her own thing, she’ll stop whatever she’s doing just to help another. Kadence is what you'd call a nerd when it comes to anything tech, she knows everything from computers to weapons, she'll try to find something, even if it's really small and she'll improve it, unless if it's her OmniWrench. She refuses to touch it as it's been the only thing she's had that's involved with her family, she holds her OmniWrench close to her heart, and even talks to it as if it was a person. *'Manufacturing weapons & gadgets:' Since Kade was little, she had been experimenting with weapons and schematics she had "found" from weapon companies, improving them and even making her own weapon from old schematics. She even stole the schematics from Skid McMarx's hoverboard and made her own version of it which is faster than the original model. *'Hacking:' She has been hacking since she was very little, and is very good at it. She can easily find any information she wants, but only finds out information if she feels she needs to; she refuses to hack for information she if she feels like it's an invasion of privacy unless under dire circumstances. *'Phoebe Azimuth:' (Lombax) biological mother, deceased. *'Alister Azimuth:' (Lombax) biological father. *'Lara Azimuth:' (Lombax) biological sister. *'Kaden:' (Lombax) biological uncle. *'Ratchet:' (Lombax) biological cousin. (close friend) *'Eugene Darkhart:' (Agorian) adoptive father. *'Valerie Darkhart:' (Cazar) adoptive mother. *'President Phyronix:' (Cazar) adoptive uncle. *'Sasha Phyronix:' (Cazar) adoptive cousin. (best friend) *'Dr. Nefarious:' (Robot) childhood sweetheart, future spouse. *'Sprocket:' (Warbot) partner/best friend. *'Clank:' (Defect Warbot) close friend. *'Talwyn Apogee:' (Markazian) friend. *'Captain Qwark:' (Unknown) friend. *'Lawrence:' (Robot) friend. *'Percival Tachyon:' (Cragmite) enemy. *'Lord Vorselon:' (Terraklon Cyborg) enemy. *Kade is only a few months older than Ratchet. (I only guessed Ratchet’s age, so it might not be correct, however, I personally think he’s around 22) *During her mid-teen years, she was a scientist, completely stopped after an incident with accidentally spilling chemicals over herself causing a chemical reaction that changed her red hair and stripes to blue. *She once dated Jarvis, it was an online relationship that didn’t really last for a while, he also wasn’t her type as she describes it. They still keep in touch with each other from time to time. *As stated right before, her stripes and hair used to be red. *She never graduated school; instead, she left early to explore the universe in search for answers about herself and her family. *Her Warbot "Sprocket" was built by Nefarious to protect her during their early teen years. Sprocket refuses to harm her, even under dire circumstances. KadeLombax.png|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Ratchet & Clank characters Category:KadetheLombax's characters Category:Lombaxes Category:Felines Category:Non-human mammals Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Female characters Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Married characters